Liquid fuels are generally atomized prior to being injected into an air stream within an engine's combustion chamber. Gaseous fuels are introduced into an engine by using jets which continuously spray the fuel into an air stream. In either case, when the air stream is moving at high speed (e.g., hundreds or even thousands of feet per second), it is imperative that the fuel be mixed or dispersed in the air stream as quickly and efficiently as possible. However, when introduced as a continuous stream of liquid droplets or small gas volumes, a certain amount of time must be allowed for the fuel to mix with the moving air into which it is injected. However, the time delay associated with the mixing process makes for an inefficient combustion system. Thus, if the stream of introduced fuel can be dispersed homogeneously and quickly into the air stream, the efficiency of the engine can be increased.